


Marinette digs a deeper hole.

by Leila_DaxX3



Series: Miraculous rewrites [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Marinette’s horrible excuses gets her in even deeper trouble then in canon.....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leila_DaxX3/pseuds/Leila_DaxX3
Summary: “This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you right after Ladybugs transformation...”She began to panic“Could you be....?”“I-I...”“OKAY FINE YOU GOT ME I’M THE NEXT GUARDIAN!”He blinked, shocked.She mentally slapped herself 20 times over.This was not what she intended to say....





	Marinette digs a deeper hole.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop writing new things and start focusing on my old ones.....  
> Maybe I should just do one-shots..........

“This isn’t the first time I’ve seen you right after Ladybugs transformation...”  
She began to panic  
“Could you be....?”  
“I-I...”  
“OKAY FINE YOU GOT ME I’M THE NEXT GUARDIAN!”  
He blinked, shocked.  
She mentally slapped herself 20 times over.  
This was not what she intended to say...  
“Um, I-I mean.... urgh, dammit. Why do I always do this to myself?” She said, slapping her forehead hard.

“Soooo....”  
she looked up.  
“You know Fu?”  
She looked at him.  
And slapped her hand across his mouth.

“Shhh! If Hawkmoth ever finds out....”  
“Oh right!” He tried to say through her hand  
“Anyways,” she removed her hand and wiped in on her jeans. “Here’s the pacifier, Ladybug gave it to me after she realized she still had it.”  
She handed it to August, who promptly popped it her mouth.

“Now you should PROBABLY get her back to her Momma.”  
“Okay, But Marinette, before you go, can I ask you something?”  
She nodded.  
“Do you know my secret identity?”

She looked at him.  
“No, and nor do I want to.”  
And she climbed through the trapdoor and promptly shut it behind her as Chat hopped off the roof towards the mom and explained he was getting the Pacifier.

¥§¥

Marinette breathed out a sigh.  
“Marinette! What were you _thinking!?”_ Tikki squeaked, panicking. 

“I don’t know Tikki. I really don’t know...”


End file.
